


Resented

by SaltyWaterMelon2006



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Autism, Bisexual Male Character, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyWaterMelon2006/pseuds/SaltyWaterMelon2006
Summary: At the very beginning, he was labelled as a mistake. By not by his peers, but by his own flesh and blood for two reasons...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This piece isn't meant to be a torture porn piece(in which sadistic violence or torture is a central aspect of the plot for no other reason than just because) if your sensitive to child abuse of any sort or homophobic slurs, don't read this

...It has been hours since they were allowed to visit, and still there weren't any changes in the second older brother's health. Neither bad or good. Yakko looked down at his sleeping sister's form, tear steaks visible down her face.

_ If he'd only been there for his brother from the start, then none of this would have happened. _

_ If only he wasn't so blind, then he wouldn't have been the one to find his brother beaten and starved unconscious, if his luck was rotten possibly even to… _

He turned his gaze back to the unconscious Warner in the hospital bed. Carefully, he unwrapped one arm around Dot and gently took his baby bros hand. His gently brushed his brother's knuckles.

He suddenly remembered a little tune that he knew Wakko loved. This memory brought a sad smile to the oldest brother's face. He felt small tears forming at the corners of his eyes but he ignored them. He suddenly opened his mouth, quietly not to wake up Dot sang the beginning of the song.

_ You are my sunshine... _


	2. New little problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko is finally brought to the world, and it's not what any of them expected...or wanted

Life in a way is sort of like a fairytale if you look at it as such, there's a wide array of stories to be told. And in this situation it's not very different. Picture Cinderella, the wicked stepmother with slightly less cruel but still spoiled step sisters who make it their life objective to paint the picture that you don't matter…

_That's sadly the truth with Wakko Warner…_

He was conceived in '54 to a middle class family in Toon town to a housewife mother, and a WW11 vet father and well were all around respected by the community.

... _well they were, until much later._

These might sound like normal hard working toons just trying to get by, if you look at just the surface. Scratch any deeper and you'd find two people with highly traditionalist backgrounds and beliefs.

When Wakko was finally brought to the world, they knew right away that this infant wasn't like all the others. He was...special in a not so good way in their eyes. When Angelina the second held Wakko up, his tongue was sticking out and huffing like you'd usually find with a dog.

Angelina made a face and so did here husband William, her response was what cemented how he was seen in their eyes.

"The hell is wrong with you?" To which Wakko ceased the huffing, cocking one eyebrow up while turning his head but his tongue was still visible. The blonde nurse who delivered Wakko strolled by the door, which Angelina called out for. "Hey Ms. Nerz, would you come here real quick?"

To which Heloise Nerz obliged.

"How can I help you Mrs. Warner?" 

"Why is my baby acting like a dog, my oldest never acted like this?" Heloise looked over at the baby, who currently had his tongue.

"Well, if you want I can take him from you to do a few tests on. Is that okay?"

"Oh of course, darling. Just find a way to fix him while you're at it."

"Okay?" Slightly taken aback from how forward she was. She taken the baby from the mother, and walked to Dr. Scratchansniff office for an examination. She would be lying if she said that the baby wasn't a bit strange, but in a cute way of course. He was lightly bouncing in her arms, she smiled down at the puppy child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...so it seems zat Vakko has mild symptoms of a condition called Autism." Scratchy stated after an hour of Wakko Examination. The parent **'** s of Wakko gasped as Angelina held him, then briefly looked down at him with slight disgust.

This caught the eye of Scratchy who then followed up with "zis doesn't mean zat it's a bad thing, it just means zat Wakko is a bit...slower than the other kidses." Angelina the second and William both looked bothered but didn't dwell on it any further..

_Later, when they got home…_

Yakko was sitting on his stomach, listening to a radio drama, when his ears caught the sound of keys gingling outside the front door. His mother has been away for about half of two days. Even for a three year old, Yakko was extremely mature for his age, so staying home alone for a day wasn't out of the norm.

Even so, when he heard the gingling he got excited.

"They're back!" He exclaimed. Not only were they back, but they were bringing his new baby sib home. A new playmate, so he doesn't need to be bored all the time...if he isn't reading or listening for updates on the news. Ever since he could talk, his parents always pushed him to excel in those departments, so he was nine times out of ten can be found either reading a book grades levels ahead of his peers, or being up to snuff about all things high elite.

The door opened, and he was the first to greet the couple after the hospital.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Yakko beamed, his parents looked unimpressed.

"Yakko, what did we say for you to address us as?" Angelina the second asked.

"Yes ma'am, yes sir." Yakki stated in a deadpan tone. "Is this my new sib?" He asked. Angelina the second looked down at him with a slightly 

"Why yes sweetie, but be informed that your sibling is a bit...different." Yakko eyebrows furrowed at that. "What do mean, different?"

Angelina looked towards Williams, while he looked at her back which maid Yakko's eyebrows furrowed further downward.

"Well," William started. "Why don't you see for yourself." Angelina lowered Wakko in her arms for Yakko to grab him, which he did.

When he looked into Wakko's face, tongue sticking out and the works he turned his gaze back at Angelina.

"I think baby's broken." He exclaimed.

Angelina sighed, as if expecting this response from the start(she absolutely did) and walked outside. William looked at her and followed while saying "Watch Wa for me will you Son?" and disappeared out the door.

Yakko looked into his baby sibs face and then grunted, as if confused about what to do with him. He sat him next to him so he could continue where he left off at the radio. Wakko crawled over to him and started babbling.

"What do ya want, baby?" He asked, his sib kept babbling while trying to climb in his older brother's lap. "Hey!" Yakko exclaimed loudly. 

"What are you doing?" Yakko pushed Wakko off his chest, to which he looked hurt. Wakko tried again, but the same thing happened again and again and again. When all those tries failed, Wakko pouted.

"Having an attitude won't get you anywhere sib, that's what mo- ma'am said." Yakko explained, not even looking at him. This reaction from Yakko made Wakko angrier, it's like he didn't even care that he was upsetting him. So in response, he kicked Yakko in the stomach. 

Yakko just stared at Wakko, not forgetting Wakko's audacity. "Wakkorotti William Warner, don't ever do that again!" In response, Wakko did it again. In retaliation, Yakko shoved him away from him. Wakko had a look of betrayal on his fell, when he suddenly started bawling.

"I told you Wakko, don't do that again, now look at you crying a ri'er!" He squealed. "Stop crying!" When he didn't, Yakko just rolled his eyes, turned off the radio and stormed towards his room.

As if on command, both the senior Warner's came in to see a crying Warner. They just huffed while William picked up Wakko and held him against his chest.

"Looks like we are in a sticky situation, wonder if we're too late to abort…"


End file.
